Game-On' (Sequel to Those Burgundy Lips)
by those-burgundy-lips
Summary: Constance Hardbroom enjoys being alone - but ever since she and Imogen had fallen for each other a few months previous, she enjoyed being alone with someone else too much. They both knew this could cause problems. Game on. Those-Burgundy-lips sequel.
1. The Game begins

**Game on**

Constance Hardbroom enjoys being alone, but what happens when you enjoy being alone but with another person? It could start all manner of games. Game on.

**A/N: ** Not entirely sure how this is going to turn out but here is the first/maybe only chapter of Game on, depending on how likeable it is. Hope you enjoy it.

-Chapter 1-

Constance Hardbroom relished in the confinement of the staffroom, she sat alone at her small desk in the corner. The castle was silent as all the girls had been instructed to go for an afternoons walk in groups no-less than five.

Miss Bat was in the stationary cupboard, murmuring as she slept peacefully after a manic morning of chanting. Amelia had ventured down to Cosies' tearoom to assist Miss' Cosie in the demolishing of her extensive supply of cream cakes and Imogen had been out for a run since lunch.

It was three o'clock when Davina Bat emerged from the cupboard.

_'Afternoon Constance'_ she said gathering her cauldron and a packet of Hogs and Harrock's eel flavoured noodles.

_'Miss Bat!'_ Constance nodded as the elderly woman sat down, stirring the ingredients, before taking a large spoonful and tasting her creation.

The tall dark haired witch stood from her desk, making her way to the book shelf where she placed a large blue book back in the gap it had left. She pulled out another and opened it, skimming the pages quickly, rapidly turning them as she did so.

Imogen walked through the door into the staffroom, her tanned skin visible as she sported only her blue sports bra, a tank top and shorts. Constance peered over the edge of the book, and marvelled at the perfection, before hastily returning her attention to the book.

_'Hello Ladies'_ Miss Drill said smiling at the two witches before taking a seat beside the elder of the two.

_'What's that you have there, Miss Bat?'_ Smiled the non-witch hinting to the cauldron.

_'Just some noodles, care to try?_' Davina said, offering Imogen the spoon.

_'Ergh!_' spluttered the sports woman. Davina, looked shocked taking yet another spoonful into her own mouth and chewing on the slimy substance. Constance looked over at the two, Imogen could swear she saw a slight smile emerge on the witches face.

_'It's not funny, Miss Hardbroom!'_ said Imogen.

_'Quite, they are rather delicious once you get used to the taste, Imogen. Another spoon?'_ Davina edged the spoon towards Imogen who turned her face like a child refusing its food.

_'Let her be, Davina for pity's sake!' _Constance snapped causing Davina to flee the room.

_'Harsh but thank you, Miss Hardbroom, I saw that smile, it was not funny!' _Imogen smiled standing up and making her way towards the witch, who remained by the book case.

Constance stiffened, looking out of the window for any prying eyes before sweeping the sports mistress into her arms. _'Oh, I think you will find it was. Miss Drill!'_ She said sarcastically.

Imogen looking slightly taken back by her lover's bold movements, placed both hands on the witches' butt cheeks, squeezing slightly. _'A little out in the open for your liking aren't we HB?_' Imogen giggled nervously.

_'Indeed'_ Constance said before raising her hand, Imogen stopped it before Constance could perform any magic, leading them to either of their chambers. Taking the witches' hand, Imogen placed it on her own hip before tightening her hold on the taller woman. Staring into her eyes Imogen leaned forward, placing a kiss on the burgundy lips before her.

Constance, returned the kiss as Imogen's hands moved up her spine, slightly scratching her neck as the embrace deepened. Imogen released Constance's hair as her hands explored areas she couldn't normally touch outside their bedroom. She undid the top buttons of the neck high dress that the witch wore, much to Imogen's dislike.

This caused the witch to break the kiss, yet her gaze still remained passionate as she scanned Imogen's body. Imogen was sure that their moment of madness would end as this point, until she felt those burgundy lips against her neck. Running her fingers through Constance's hair Imogen felt her knees weakening. At this point she found herself being flung up against the book case.

_'Constance, have you forgotten where we are?!'_ She groaned, causing the witch to look at her.

_'Maybe I like it!_' Winked HB.

_'Oh...my...'_ Imogen said feeling weak as the witch returned to her former position, kissing the length of her collar bone, raising her hand to caress the non-witches breast.

_'Confident at this game, aren't we?'_ moaned Imogen, melting under her lovers touch.

_'Obviously, Miss Drill'_ Whispered Constance as she swung the pair around, placing Imogen on the edge of the table opening her legs and standing between them. Pushing Imogen back lightly, Constance started to kiss her way up her torso.

Imogen's hands flung back in order to support herself, in doing so her hands caused many items to fall on the floor, including Miss Bat's cauldron and eel noodles. Not caring both the Cackle's teachers were still lost in the moment. Imogen could feel herself sweat as Constance made her way towards her lips, planting a firm kiss, closing the gap between them.

_'That's it, game on!'_ Imogen said, taking the witch by her waist and pulling her closer, flipping them over so that the sports mistress could take charge. As Imogen straddled Constance, she started to un-do the many buttons holding the top half of her dress together, revealing her chest but not too much as Imogen didn't want to rush this moment. Placing her hands behind the potions teachers' neck, she moved her hips so that they caused Constance's dress to rise slightly up her legs.

_'So Miss Drill, that's how you want to play the game is it?'_ Constance said pushing the non-witch off of her. Constance was ready to take her lover right here right now, both of them caught in the heat of the moment, sweaty, hot and full of lust. She slowly moved towards Imogen.

Davina burst through the door, and stopped them in shock.

'TORNADO, HURRACAINE, TIDELWAVE?' she said looking around the room, in panic. 'What happened?' She squealed as her eyes set upon the two teachers.

Imogen stood facing Constance, her tank top torn from her shoulders and her hair slightly more messy than usual, Constance also looking rather scatty, her dress a skew and her hair down at her sides, her complexion looking whiter than normal and as if she had just experienced a huge shock.

_'Miss Hardbroom, I warned you not to try that spell!'_ Imogen quickly said, placing her hand on the fireplace edge, in order to hold herself up.

Constance shot Imogen a look, before nodding and slightly smiling as Imogen had a smug look on her face.

Davina giggled as she looked at the potions mistress, who was certainly in a state. '_OH NO, My noodles! My cauldron is cracked' _she cried looking at her noodles scattered over the floor amongst the other items. _'I have another down in the kitchens, I shall see Mrs' Tapioca right away!'_ she said gathering her damaged cauldron and fleeing the room once more.

Imogen smirked at Constance, who stood still in shock. _'I guess we will have to finish that game later!'_ she giggled swaying out of the room with a smug look in her eyes.

_'Indeed!_' Constance smirked looking at her lovers butt as she strolled away_. ' ..And believe me, I will win.'_

_'I HEARD THAT!'_ Imogen shouted from down the corridor.

Constance couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N:** Might Continue this into a multi-chapter... not sure yet! Reviews are much appreciated, written for my very own lover and other HB/DRILL fans!


	2. A Bat in the Works

- **Chapter 2 –**

**A/N:** Okay So I have decided this could be a sequel to THOSE-BURGUNDY-LIPS, therefore for those who have read Those Burgundy lips, you will be able to link parts.

It had taken Constance and the headmistress hours to clean up the mess, Miss Cackle had returned and insisted that she use no magic to put everything right, scared of the doctor fosters effect.

Much to everyone's knowledge it was magic that had caused the disruption in the staffroom, yet both Constance and Imogen knew that it had not been caused by magic at all. The only thing magical in the room at that point in time, was the yearning both the women had for each other.

Once the mess was cleared up, Amelia sat in her comfy large chair by the fire place.

_'I wish I had offered to oversee supper. That was exhausting!_' she sighed.

_'Indeed Headmistress, may I once again express my most sincere apologies'_ Constance stated as she placed the broom back in the stationary cupboard and sat on a little wooden chair the opposite side of the room.

_'You know Constance, your actions were forgiven even before you apologised. As you are also aware, I see you as a daughter and given my authority as headmistress and as a your prospective motherly figure, I suggest not just for the well-being of the staff and students but for your own safety that you practice new spells out of the castle walls, should there be any… drastic consequences.' _Amelia explained as she lit the fire, before magically conjuring each member of staff's dinner upon the large table.

The Headmistress rose from her chair, as did Constance both sitting themselves down before their meals. Amelia eyed up her large cheese flan, as the thinner witch stared meekly at her porridge.

Davina Bat entered the room, admiring the cleanliness and silently applauding the two witches that awaited the rest of the staff patiently.

_'Well done, oh it is marvellous. Shame about my cauldron though, oh well. Plenty more iron in the potions lab!' _She tweeted sitting in her place at the table, stirring the broth before her.

_'Where is Imogen?'_ Constance asked looking towards the door. _'I thought it was your turn to see lights out, Miss Bat?'_

Both elderly witches looked at each other in shock.

As both the older witches had previously discovered Constance and Imogen's affair, both Potions and sports teachers had agreed for the welfare and harmony of the school that Constance should remove any of traces from both Amelia and Davina's mind. Constance agreed with the idea of removing the information from Miss Bat's scatty brain, but with Amelia, it felt almost wrong. Yet their relationship had to remain confidential.

_'My, Miss Hardbroom. A little over curious, are we not?_' Davina said chuckling into her broth.

_'I am sure Miss Drill, will be along shortly!'_ The headmistress added, as she saw Constance tense up ready to explode at Miss Bat.

_'MISS BAT… I was merely inquiring about her whereabouts. Plus, my porridge is getting cold!' _Constance snapped.

_'You never eat it anyway!'_ Replied Davina sarcastically.

_'I DO! HEADMISTRESS?'_ she said turning to Amelia like a child.

'_Will you both leave each other be._' Said Amelia, calming the heat in the room.

_'Yes Headmistress_' Smirked Davina pausing, _'I am sure IMOGEN, will be along soon!_' She giggled, accompanied slightly by Amelia.

_'MISS BAT, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT IF I WISH TO ADDRESS A MEMBER OF STAFF BY THERE FIRST NAME, I CAN AND I WAS ONLY WONDERING! I ADDRESS AMELIA BY HER FIRST NAME…'_ she retorted.

_'Occasionally'_ Amelia nodded.

_'Not very often and you rarely address me as Davina!_' The chanting teacher chortled, taking another spoon of broth.

_'VERY WELL, BUT I WAS ONLY WONDERING WHERE MISS DRILL WAS, CANT HAVE HER SWAPPING DUTIES HERE AND THERE! AND YOU CERTAINLY CANNOT PALM THEM OFF ONTO OTHER MEMBERS OF STAFF WITH A FLUTTER, DAVINA' _Constance bellowed, rising from her chair gaining power in height.

_'I DID NOT DO SUCH THING, MISS HARDBROOM!'_ Davina retaliated. _'SHE OFFERED AND I ACCEPTED, OFFERING TO TAKE THE MORNING ROUND!'_

_'WHY ON EARTH, WOULD YOU?! WHO NEVER RISES PAST TEN O'CLOCK OFFER_ _TO WAKE UP AT SEVEN, IN ORDER TO WAKE THE GIRLS?!'_ Constance barked.

Davina also stood, throwing her spoon at Constance! _'I HAVE TO RISE TO PICK THE LAVENDER OF VIOLET STREAMS AT DAWN, THEREFORE I WILL BE UP AND ABLE TO RISE THE GIRLS FOR AN EARLY MORNING CHANT' _

_'YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING IN THE EARLY HOURS OF A SATURDAY MORNING, THEY ARE TO PRACTICE POTIONS TOMORROW MORNING! NOT POTIONS AND NOT SPORT OR ANYTHING NON-MAGICAL.'_ The taller witch yelled.

_'Chanting and Sport... are important subjects, Constance…'_ Davina said with a hurt tone in her voice.

_'YES, but not as important as Potions.'_ Constance's said, looking powerful as she stood tall over the chanting teacher.

_'Is that so'_ came a small voice from over by the door.

Constance and Davina both turned their heads looking annoyed mid-argument, to see Imogen stood in the door way.

Amelia rose from her position, placing both hands on the table. _'Will you two stop, now'_ She said looking at both the red faced witches who turned to sit back down.

_'Miss Hardbroom?_' Imogen said with tears in her eyes_. 'Did you mean what you said?'_

Constance now sitting at the table looked at the upset Imogen then back at the tearful Miss Bat, who was cuddled over her broth. The tall witch just went back to her porridge, not wanting to look weak in front of Davina but wanting to look quite the contrary to Imogen.

Imogen took a seat at the table, and the ladies all went back to eating, this time in complete silence. Amelia scoffed large amounts of flan into her mouth, Davina shyly spooned broth into hers and Imogen just traced her salad round the plate not touching it. Constance starred at her food, before making it disappear using magic.

Once finished Davina rose and left the staffroom, accompanied by Amelia, who placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, Imogen went to follow, not even turning to look at Constance.

_'Imo-'_ She started but the staffroom door shut, leaving the burgundy lipped witch to sit alone once more.

Later that night Constance lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, not without the warmth of Imogen's body that usually lay at her side.

Why had she let Miss Bat get to her, and why did she have to even mention sport? Of course Miss Bat getting to Constance would never change as Miss at would never change, she would always be the annoying flutter brain she always has been but, Imogen had done nothing wrong… yes they used to argue, all three of them but since things had changed, Imogen never seemed to be a part of the three way arguments. In fact Imogen and Constance hadn't argued in a long time.

The clock struck half past one and Imogen had not returned to bed, the possibility of her going back to her own chambers came to Constance's mind. Therefore she rose from the bed, in order to go and check the sports mistresses' chambers.

The tall witch, walked the corridor of the staff's quarters. Long brown hair hung at her sides and her black silk dressing gown kept her warm, covering her nylon purple pyjamas.

**-Tap, Tap- **

Constance awaited a reply. _'Imogen?_' are you in there she said. '_I am sorry, I shouldn't have said such things, I do-'_Started the witch opening the door to see an empty room. _Where is she?_ Thought Constance, worried. The witch scanned the room, thinking of all the likely places her love could be. She certainly wasn't out for a run, as a bright blue pair of running shoes were in the middle of the disorderly room.

Suddenly Constance, disappeared.

**A/N:** Next chapter up after I have had my tea… oh and written it. Please review, they are really really helpful and encouraging.


	3. Kitchen Quarrel

**-Chapter 3-**

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long, been set another assignment 29 pages long -.- Never train to be a teacher! Anyway here we go!

Constance re-appeared on the stair well to the kitchen, she took extra care in being quiet as she didn't want Imogen scattering before she had a chance to talk to the non-witch.

Walking down to the dungeons cautiously the tall witch, ducked elegantly avoiding the cobwebs hanging here and there. Entering the room the potions teacher noticed the sports mistress sitting on a sofa across the other side of the room, her head on her arm acting as a sufficient pillow. Her eyes were closed, blonde hair ruffled and an old moth eaten blanket had been placed over her, Mrs Tapioca's idea of comfort the witch presumed.

Hastily walking over to her lover, - or ex-lover as Constance feared, she removed the moth eaten material replacing it with her silky black robe. The witch took a seat on the floor alongside the sofa, inclining back and pressing her head to rest on the edge of the seat, closing her eyes for only a moment, before Imogen woke.

_'Miss Hardbroom'_ Imogen uttered twisting about to face the back of the sofa.

_'Imogen?'_ Constance spoke cautiously. '_Please, do not take anything I said to Miss Bat seriously, you are well aware that she gets on my nerves. I am convinced she does it on purpose, another excuse to gain attention from Amelia, or benefit from an extra few hours off to recuperate her emotions'_ She rambled with her head held high.

_'Constance, she does not. You do ask for it at times!'_ Imogen reacted, turning over and sitting up, meeting the eyes of the startled witch.

_'How exactly do I ask to be shouted out by a petite, dumpy, scatty witch? Who may I add has a brain span that even Mildred Hubble could match_' Constance said sharply, rotating to look tersely at the woman she supposedly loved.

_'See there you go again'_ the sports woman swung her legs over the edge of the sofa, minding not to hit the aggravating witch, '_That was not necessary!_' She continued rising from the sofa, waving her arms in rage.

_'Davina and you are two opposites, you just do not see that, people are different, they have different views'_ She exclaimed _'You have to learn to respect that Miss HARDbroom!' _

_'Don't you start, Miss Drill!' _The enraged witch said standing, to meet the other woman.

_'Why did she love her? She hated arguing like this and she knew her lover did too!'_ Constance thought.

_'Start what, HB? Start what? Davina is innocent in most of these arguments. Your short temper doesn't help matters. People get hurt by things you say!'_ her lover prolonged as she continued to stand her ground.

_'- DON'T YOU THINK THEY HURT ME TOO!?_' shouted Constance, stopping at the sound of a crash and then sudden silence. Clapping her hand over her mouth, the witch looked ashamed at the possibility of waking the young witches sleeping above.

Imogen's eyes widened, the straight backed potions teacher was usually emotionless. She certainly never admitted to any weakness or hurt feelings. Maybe she was in fact encouraged by Davina for once.

_'What actually happened? – Before you shunted sport, that its'_ Imogen said calmly, panting like she had just ran a mile.

_ 'Is that what this is about?' C_onstance rolled her eyes as she mumbled.

_'Constance will you look at me? Talk to me!'_ Imogen said slightly raising the tone in her voice.

_'I was curious as to your whereabouts, Davina was making jokes and I snapped. Okay?'_ Said the witch, tensing up as she uttered the words, losing all confidence while trying to gain it at the same time.

_'I guess, I overreacted? I didn't hear the whole conversation after all.'_ The sports mistress said, closing a little of the space between them, as she did Constance enlarged the space by taking a shuffle back.

Imogen noticing rose her voice yet again, _'Really!?' _

All the witch could reply was a small knod, addressing her attention to the wall the far side of Imogen.

_'Let some walls down? Please.' _Imogen pleaded, as she felt the heat rise in her face, angry at the witches' failure to trust her own lover.

_'I, I don't think I can play this game anymore!'_ Constance said, keeping her gaze focused purely on the wall. She knew deep down inside that she hadn't meant what she said, or how it came out. The witch hoped the non-witch wouldn't take it the wrong way.

_'You can't always win, Constance Hardbroom'_ Imogen said walking towards her, a devious look in her eyes.

_'Can't I?'_ The witch said, straightening up once more and smirking.

Imogen walked up to Constance, rising on tip-toes, she placed her fingertips on the witches' nightgown collar, holding it apart. Her sea coloured eyes smiled as they eyed up the witch, settling on her own pair of brown eyes.

_'I am afraid you can't'_ Said the gym mistress pushing the witch backwards onto the sofa, falling on top of her, straddling the thin, pale body that she so wanted to touch. Imogen started to unbutton the purple gown that covered the figure of the mysterious Constance Hardbroom.

'Oh… Can't I?' Constance gasped as Imogen's hands caressed the skin beneath her nightgown as each button was unpopped.

Imogen shook her head as she started caressing the woman beneath her. She hadn't planned to be angry at Constance long, only to teach her a lesson. Leaving her venerable afterwards, as sex after an argument with Miss Hardbroom was truly more than magical – as Imogen had come to realise.

The sports mistress kissed the length of the potions teachers body before returning her gaze to the potions teacher, who looked stunned, happy, sad, warm and cold all that the same time. Returning to straddle the witch, Imogen pulled her nightgown closed.

_'I do hope Amelia didn't get too angry.' _Said the blonde woman smirking.

_'Thank you for that by the way, the headmistress' reaction was quite the contrary'_ the witch said, looking smug.

_'Oh, so I am the only angry one? I saw you. HB. Checking me out as I left after the little accident in the staffroom. I heard you claiming you would win.'_ She giggled an evil giggle as she traced her finger along the witches jaw bone, down her neck, across her chest to the middle of her breast bone. Stopping Imogen lent forward giving those burgundy lips the benefit of the doubt, she would let them win any day of the week but today was Imogen's turn to win for once.

_'You, HB, need to learn that in order to win… you have to play a fair game. Allowing equal opportunities on both sides. Not doing whatever you please and breaking the rules. A sneaky look, is not classed as a point'_ she articulated.

_'And this is? Pretending to be angry at me for no actual reason, in order to get me to submit to your dominance?'_ Constance queried, sitting up a little, staring at Imogen longingly.

_'Oh I was angry. You can hardly talk about dominance, pressing me up against the wall in the staffroom? Causing me to break the contents of the table top by flinging me on it, in the staffroom? And… well you can be very bossy, when you want to be.'_ Argued Imogen innocently forgetting all the times she had mounted Constance in the sports shed, potions lab and one time in Miss Cackle's office, each time she had tried to be in charge of their 'activities', Constance had managed to take control once more, giving Imogen all the pleasure she needed but not allowing the non-witch to return the favour as often. '_I think you will find, we still are playing this game and you will play fair from now on! - you can also stop thinking up magical ways to make me succumb to your every need!'_

_'I do no- How did you find out about that?' _Constance said placing her arms around her lover's waist.

'_I did have time to quickly notice the title of the book you were looking at in the staff room, before our little accident and mess making. Love and Passion potions (a book to help assist an uncooperative lover). You cannot use magic to win this little game! I will make you admit that I am in charge, one day! _Claimed the sport woman, trying to look as tough as Constance.

The witch just snickered, helplessly and tightened her grip. _'You are beautiful and very devious Miss Drill' _taking a brief pause, Constance flung the sports women around, stripping her of the tank top, one like she often wore and her joggers, leaving her cold, in just undergarments. '_But I am afraid, this is not the time or place for you to win.' _

_'Oh and the staffroom is, the time and place for you to win?'_ Imogen questioned, looking at the witch who lay beside her, eyes shut and peaceful. About ten minutes later as the blonde, had shut her eyes and cuddled into the witches' arms under her silk robe yet again, hearing a mutter Imogen's ears stood to attention.

_'Yes, it is.'_ Came from Constance's lips as she placed a kiss into the blondes' hair turning her head sharply swearing she could hear a noise, she knew no student would dare be up at this hour, so she returned to her comfort and the two teachers snuggled down and slept soundlessly for the rest of the night, Smiles upon both of their faces.

**A/N:** To be continued. SPOILER: Mildred Hubble wants a midnight snack. Hope you enjoyed so sorry it was late. Reviews are lovely!


	4. Young Witches

-Chapter 4-

Mildred was hungry, she lay in her bed looking up at the stone ceiling. Gaining adequate confidence to stride out of bed, Mildred toddled down to the dungeons. She couldn't accept that HB had actually let her go famished at dinner time. Poor Miss Drill, she did apologise during lights out, vowing that had HB not insisted the girls finish their dinners they would receive 500 lines _of 'I must appreciate all food I am given and stop being a spoilt young lady and start acting like a grateful witch'_, she would never have made her eat Mrs Tapiocas appalling semolina if she had her way.

Creeping down the stairs, Mildred heard shouting. Pausing at the top step she tried to figure out who the voices belonged too. After stifling on it long and hard the young witch couldn't figure it out. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, one step up from the door way.

'_OH NO!'_ screamed Mildred in her head, as she heard the squabbling of her sports and potions mistress in the room, beyond the wall covering her from view. Stepping backwards up the stair Mildred stumbled on her untied shoe laces, causing her to trip and land on the steps. Hurting Mildred didn't dare make a noise, not in the fright of HB catching her out of bed.

'**I was curious as to your whereabouts, Davina was making jokes and I snapped. Okay?' **Mildred stood by the door once more and peeped round the frame, ensuring she was still out of view.

Her curiosity had got the better of her, under any other circumstances Mildred would have avoided any confrontation with HB but she wasn't doing any harm in listening. As the young girl eavesdropped she started to get bored, HB and Drill always argued, this wasn't out of the ordinary, but why down here at this time of the night?

'**I, I don't think I can play this game anymore!' **What game? The conversation between the two teachers was not that exciting yet the ever inquisitive Mildred Hubble didn't have the nerve to walk back upstairs yet, neither did she have the strength as she tensed her stomach preventing it from rumbling.

Watching the two teachers Mildred was intrigued. Miss Drill had HB by the collar and HB had not turned her into a toad or even moved slightly from the hold. As Mildred contemplated her tutors next move she remained silent, promising herself that she would return to bed in the next few seconds yet she hadn't contemplated the next move of her sports teacher, who had pushed the witch onto Mrs Tapioca's sofa, mounting her.

Closing her eyes Mildred tried to remove the image yet couldn't remove it from her mind, re-opening them to peek she saw the two teachers conversing on the sofa. It was almost sickening to watch as the blonde teacher roamed the strict potions mistresses' body. What on earth was happening?

'**You are beautiful and very devious Miss Drill' **Hearing HB call the colleague that she often fought with beautiful made Mildred listen harder than before. Her mind all over the place and her eyes fixated on the two as she puzzled.

Forgetting about how hungry she was and controlling her noisy stomach, Mildred heard the cry from her belly, looking down at it in shock before moving away from the door frame. She prayed that she hadn't been heard, so gathering the courage and calming her breathing the young witch glanced once again into the kitchen to see HB and Drill cuddled on the sofa, sleeping mercilessly.

Turning swiftly and silently she traced back up the stairs, fiddling her hands in her pockets. Not noticing that her pen and paper had fallen from them when she slipped. She swiftly made her way back to her room as she closed the door quietly.

Moments later as she looked out of the painless window, her door opened. Jumping from her spot, the young girl turned.

'Millie? It's me, Maud. Where have you been I thought we were going to get food' said the smaller girl with moon glasses.

Mildred had totally forgotten about Maud accompanying her on the journey to the kitchen as they had planned. Maud entered the room sitting next to Mildred.

It was no surprise that by morning Maud had heard about her best friends venture down to the dungeons and what she had seen. Before breakfast Enid, Ruby and Jadu were all perched at the end of the bed where Mildred and Maud sat listening to the story for the eleventh time that night. All the five girls had been chuckling quietly at what Mildred had seen.

'_Really, I cannot believe sour old HB could be like that?_' Stated Jadu tying her hair up in a ponytail as Ruby platted it.

'_It is baffling, that DRILL could even be interested in someone like that, I assumed they hated each other._' Enid remarked as Fenella and Griselda entered the room, dressed and ready for the day. The young witches spoke about that night and chortled at the different scenarios.

They five also discovered that Griselda and Fenella knew about the love affair and had done for a while, apparently finding out month ago catching them in the hall way of the teachers quarters one night while the two girls were practicing an invisibility potion.

'_Yes, Miss Cackle and Miss Bat found them in HB's room! Miss Bat was experiencing nightmares – a side effect of sleeping in the stationary cupboard so often. She was in search of Miss Drill, when Bat and Cackle knocked on Miss Drill's door she wasn't there and appeared from HB's chamber.'_ Griselda claimed as if she felt bad for keeping the secret.

'_We were invisible, standing in a corner of the corridor. We couldn't hear anything that was really said in the conversation but all four teachers were certainly involved. Once Miss Cackle and Bat left, Drill shut the door to HBs room. We waited for hours, until the potion ran out and Miss Drill nor HB appeared.'_ Fenella added to their findings.

'_So Miss Cackle and Bat know? Surely Miss Bat would have rejoiced to the school by now.'_ Asked Ruby as she started to brush her own hair.

'_Well that's just it, they don't know!'_ Said Fenella before Griselda continued.

'_We overheard a conversation the other day between the headmistress and HB, Miss Cackle was complaining how HB always argues with Bat and Drill, and why did she not try to converse with them without causing a row or tempting one of them to quit, therefore if she did know about HB and Drill she wouldn't be worried about them getting along.' _

'_So- your saying they have had their memories of HB and Drill's thing removed_' Ruby questioned yet again.

'_They must have!_' Piped up Enid _'I saw HB brewing a memory removal potion one lunch time, it was a while back, I watched her during detention.' _

All the girls went silent, they were extremely pleased with their breakthrough. Enid celebrated it by laughing and gliding around the room, Fenny and Gris looked intelligently smug, Ruby and Jadu looked delighted yet Mildred and Maud shared a worried look.

'_We cannot let them know we know, imagine what HB would do to us!'_ Worried Maud.

'_Of course not, but we can use this to our advantage!'_ Enid expressed looking wily.

'_No Enid, We have managed to keep this to ourselves. Maud is right, HB would be unbearable if she knew. We would be the victims not her!' _Advised Griselda

The young witches all made a pact not to tell anyone and not to discuss it where others could here. They all left Mildred's room before it was time for them to be in breakfast and made it down to the hall just in time to eat the disgusting sustenance that ornamented their plates that morning.

HB was on duty, she paced the hall staring at any girl who didn't attempts the greasy cooking which lathered their plates. She noticed that Enid Nightshade looked smug as she played with the fried egg that had been beaten with her fork.

Constance had risen after only a few hours' sleep, Waking Imogen who left for her own room to prepare for a run. As the witch walked up the stair case she noticed a piece of paper lying on the step. It hadn't been there the previous night, she would have noticed.

Picking it up HB opened the folds revealing the doodles of a student, they were fresh and the lid had been chewed. _'A student couldn't have been out of bed? Could they? And if they were what had they seen?'_ Constance worried as she placed the piece of paper into her pockets before heading up to breakfast.

**A/N: **Loved including the girls in this, have no idea how to continue but this will not be the last chapter. Please review might give me some ideas. Hope you liked it.


	5. Realisation

**-Chapter 5-**

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken a while. Had no motivation.

Later in the afternoon, Constance was teaching her potions lesson to the class containing Mildred Hubble and co.

The girls had been acting unusual for the majority of the hour, their potions were almost satisfactory and their behaviour was shocking...ly tolerable.

Once the double potions lesson ended, Imogen appeared in the room as the students were packing away their cauldrons. Imogen hung against the wall, smirking slightly and greeting the girls as they departed from the room.

It was obvious that Enid Nightshade was taking her time packing away. Constance was positive that everyone had left, not noticing that Enid had dragged Mildred and Maud into the potions storeroom, situated at the back of the room.

Enid had been given some invisibility potion from Fenella and Griselsda which the three younger witches swallowed after a few minutes of self convincing. The girls already believed Mildred that their was certainly a blossoming love between the two teachers yet Enid just had to see it herself, putting Mildred and Maud in another mischievous position.

–

Shutting the door to the potions cupboard, Constance also closed the potions room door. Imogen perched against the edge of the potions mistresses desk. This was their first encounter since the previous night as Imogen had missed breakfast due to running and Constance had overseen both past meal times. The sports mistress smirked as the potions mistress walked towards her.

_'Miss Drill, can I help you?'_ The straight backed witch said, taking a seat on her stood which stood behind the desk in front of the blackboard.

'_Miss Hardbroom'_ Imogen winked as she spun her legs around so that they fell next to the witches.

_'Hello'_ The witch said, pushing her books to the side placing her elbows on the table and holding her face in her hands, much like a love struck student marvelling a teacher during lessons.

_'Miss me?'_ Imogen giggled, brushing her hand over Constance's removing it from holding her face, she settled holding it in her lap. '_You haven't said a word to me all day'_

_'Imo-, We have to stay professional. Plus, how do you expect me to speak to you when I haven't seen you?' _The witch spoke, turning her gaze to the blonde above her.

_'You have a point, I wanted to see you...'_ Imogen smiled, blushing slightly.

'I don't doubt that, I felt quite the same. We have to approach things with caution though.' Constance lay her head on Imogen's lap.

–

Maud gasped inside the cupboard, Mildred acting quickly placed a hand over her best friends mouth.

The girls continued to watch in silent, frightened that their teachers would here.

How could Enid and Maud not believe Mildred now, Enid wished she could break out of the store cupboard and prove that she knew, her potions mistress wouldn't dare set them any more tests for a month once she had her way. But alas Enid had made a promise to her friends and was not ready to jeopardise their friendship for a month or so of no tests.

Maud shook rapidly, scared of being caught but shocked at what the girls were witnessing, Mildred felt the same but slightly more smug as she has discovered a gold mine and her friends were forever grateful.

–

Back in the potions lab the two teachers were talking, mainly flirting.

They both giggled and got closer until Imogen sat directly in front of Constance, her arms rested around her neck, they were nose to nose. Silent, staring into the passion erupting in each others eyes. Constance's hands were on Imogen's thighs.

_'Miss Drill, I must confess. This is completely irresponsible. If Amelia or Davina, a Student... if they were to walk in!' _She whispered just loud enough for the girls to hear. Before the witch could continue the non-witch placed a kiss on the burgundy lips, sealing them before they could open to speak. She ran her hands along the pale neck beneath her tanned skin, unzipping the back of the neck high dress, the dark haired goddess so often wore. The blonde then moved her hands around to the witches chest resting near her collarbone.

Constance had longed to feel those rose coloured lips upon her burgundy ones. She placed her hands behind the blonde pulling her closer with the heated passion that she had held in all day. She slid one hand to the front of the blonde she unzipped the running jumper she wore, placing her hands inside its warmth, closer to the blondes naked skin.

Imogen broke the kiss, _'Miss Hardbroom'_ she gasped, taking a glance to the door before returning her gaze to the dark haired witch, who had rose. She turned the non witch around swinging her legs over the other side of the desk. Imogen lent back into the touch as the witches hands moved up her torso and started to caress her breasts, causing Imogen to moan. Constance caressed with more need, more lust and desire. Quickening her pace, the blonde moaning as she did so.

_'Constance..'_ Imogen gasped, causing Constance to move her hands into the sports teachers sports bra, as she also moved her lips to her neck.

_'Constance..'_ the blonde moaned once more before arching _her_ back, flinging her head onto the witches shoulder.

_'Yes, Miss Drill? You have been asking for this, practically begging me. Taking this slow, just isn't working. - Not for me!'_ The witch smirked, lovingly. Moving around to the front of the blonde before once again kissing her roughly, holding her head in her hands. Biting and nibbling Imogen's lips.

_'Not for me either' _the blonde purred, fastening the passion and lust.

–

Maud and Mildred covered each others eyes. Turning away feeling bad for prying.

_'Stop being scared you two, this is precious information!'_ Enid whispered.

_'Enid! You cant possibly be contemplating telling anyone about this? If HB were to find out!'_ Maud snapped back in a whisper.

_'Oh come on!' _Enid pleaded!

_'Yes Enid, you have already got me in enough trouble with HB, to last a life time!' _Mildred added.

_'Millie, is right. Enid you need to promise to keep this to yourself!' _Maud, was looking cross. Enid knew not to cross the line, after all she was only joking.

_'Oh come on you two?' _Enid said sarcastically.

_'No, Enid' _Maud said pushing Enid backwards, causing the girl to fall back onto the floor causing a crash. All three girls stopped luckily they were still invisible.

–

Both teachers shot up and looked towards the potions store room, Constance immediately got up and hastened towards the door. She opened the old wooden door and looked into the room.

Nothing.

Imogen appeared behind her lover also looking.

_'Not again...' _Said the even paler witch, looking sickened.

'_What?' _Asked Imogen turning her head to look at the witch.

_'Last night, I heard something down on the kitchen stairs, this morning I found objects belonging to a student. Not a coincident this time!'_ Said the witch looking scared.

Imogen placed her hand on the witches shoulder,_ ' you are just paranoid, look it was merely a potion book falling from the stool, you obviously hadn't put it back properly.' _she reassured, knowing that she was indeed lying to her lover. It couldn't be a coincident.

Constance left the room, as did Imogen. The witch explained she was going to oversee the first years, and Imogen claimed she was going for a run. She lied. Again.

Imogen walked back into the potions lab quietly. She could hear voices coming from the store room before she even had time to process who they belonged to Enid Nightshade backed out of the door and right into her.

–

Miss Drill looked at the girls, her arms folded and her expression harsh.

'_GIRLS'_ She said, looking disappointed.

_'Yes, Miss Drill'_ sarcastically said Enid.

_'I DO hope that you have come to look for SUPPLIES' _She asked.

_'You could say that'_ Enid tooted.

_'I am NOT stupid girls, Invisibility potion? I may not be a witch but I knew you were their as soon as your form tutor opened the door, you are VERY LUCKY that Miss Hardbroom was too shocked by the crash to investigate!' _She scowled.

_'We are sorry Miss'_ apologised Mildred and Maud in unison.

_'I am EXTREAMLY DISAPPOINTED!' _She sharpened her gaze. ' I_ am convinced that the belongings found on the kitchen stair well belong to one of you three?' _Looking at all three, Mildred turned white.

_'MILDRED HUBBLE, I am presuming! Oh... Mildred. What on earth were you doing down there at that time?' _Said Drill, calming down as she did.

_'I was hungry, I am sorry Miss.'_ Mildred looked as if she was ready to curl up into a ball.

_'I should have known you wouldn't go to bed! Oh dear, well I am amusing you three know, Jadu, Ruby?' _Miss Drill said as Jadu, Ruby, Fenny and Gris stumbled into the room, pausing when they saw their sports mistress. '_All six of you DOBS? I suspected as much, you are lucky it was me who found out, why is it always you six? Can you not TRY to behave for once I your schooling life? Look I am willing to not mention this to Miss Hardbroom, but if you do breathe another word to anyone. You do know the consequences?' _The non-witch said.

_'We all promise, Miss Drill. None of us will utter a word.' _They said, all apart from Enid, who they all turned too. '_Don't we, ENID?'_ said Maud in hope that Enid would do something remotely sensible for once.

_'We do._' grumped Enid, staring at the floor in shame.

_'I am so disappointed in you girls.'_ Miss Drill repeated, turning to leave.

_'Miss?' _Mildred said, Imogen turned to look at the helpless pupil. _' I think, its a good thing. You do have our word!' _

_'WORD ABOUT WHAT, MISS HUBBLE?' _said a familiar voice, making the students jump and causing Miss Drill's insides to shrink for the sake of the girls and what was about to happen t them.

**A/N: **Hope this made sense :) R+R please. Cannot wait to write the next bit. Not too sure where to take it.


	6. Tea & Cake

-Chapter 6-

The young witches along with Miss Drill froze. Their minds went blank and their throats extremely dry. Maud removed her steamed up glasses and placed them into her pocket, Mildred felt sick, Enid has a wide smirk on her face as she looked over at Miss Drill, waiting for all hell to break loose.

Jadu, Ruby, Fenny and Gris, shrunk backwards into the shadows heads bowed.

Imogen stood looking at the curious witch before her, how long had she been there? If HB had overheard her willing to keep such a secret from her their relationship would be pixie dust before she could blink.

_'Fenella, Grisellsa, Ruby, JADUU, step forward. There is no point in HIDING!' _the potions mistresses gaze sharpened as she turned to look at the Sports mistress who had also stepped back into the shadows. _'WELL?' _the witch bellowed.

_'Are you all going to remain inaudible, quite the opposing factor of your appeal in class, don't you think? ENID NIGHTSHADE_?' HB turned looking at Enid who had concealed her smile, by turning her head to look at the potions posters on the wall to her right, shooting her gaze back at HB in fright before glancing back at her friends.

_'Yes, Miss Hardbroom?'_ Enid spoke innocently. She stood up to attention fluttering her eyelids, and shrugging her shoulders, something she knew the potions teacher hated.

_'What is the meaning of this, why are you girls not at dinner?' _The witch questioned, looking behind the seven girls plus Imogen, noticing the store cupboard door, open after she had shut it moments ago. Straightening up, looking pale, Constance starred into the store room, averting her eyes once seeing the book which had supposedly 'fallen' on its own accord. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes met Imogen's green ones with a stabbing stare.

_'What is going on?'_ she abruptly questioned, harshening her voice and narrowing her eyes.

_'Nothing, Miss Hardbroom. We were just fetching some supplies. Practicing potions, for that… test you set. Remember?_' Enid Nightshade said as she gazed towards the teacher's desk, smirking as her hands fiddled in her pockets.

_'Enid!_' Maud warned.

The rest of the young witches shot Enid a glare, causing her to stop and hold her breath. How Enid wished she could have her way.

_'We are sorry, Miss Hardbroom!'_ Squeaked Mildred.

_'I am afraid I do not believe a word of it! Now, tell me the TRUTH. OR. I will be forced to go to Miss Cackle about inappropriate use of the potions lab after schooling hours, resulting the DOBS Club being disbanded for a month and 5000 lines of 'I must not lie to teachers, or steal things from the potions lab'_ their form tutor, straightened up. Her piercing eyes scanning the pupils.

Miss Drill also looked at the girls secretly preying they could fight their way out of this one. She didn't agree with the punishment after all it was the teachers fault for not going somewhere private that afternoon.

_'WELL?'_ HB shouted.

_'We know about you and Miss Drill, it is my fault really. I saw you both the other night and I told Maud, We were going to keep it a secret between ourselves but then Jadu and Ruby came in and DOBS don't keep secrets, although we found out that Fenny and Gris had known for months about it and…' _Mildred babbled causing her potions teachers gaze to sharpen more and more until she could have stabbed each and every one of them with one look.

_'WHAT ON EARTH, AND YOU FEEL IT IS OK TO GO SNOOPING AROUND AFTER DARK? DO YOU MILDRED HUBBLE?'_ The witch boomed, magically closing the potions room door in attempt to shut out the rest of the castle from her penetrating scream.

_'It's not all Millie's fault is it, HB?'_ Enid stepped up with confidence. _'Besides, we all know about it. We are not going to say anything as much as some of us wanted to' _Enid dug at the rest of them, straightening up matching the potion teacher's good posture.

'I DID NOT DOUBT IT WASN'T ALL MILDREDS FAULT, BUT SHE IS USUALLY AT THE CENTER OF IT!' The witch continued, stiffening as Enid stood beside her, facing the rest of the girls who looked like mice about to be eaten by a black cat.

'They gave their word Miss Hardbroom, the girls are not going to say anything.' Miss Drill added.

'NO, but how may I ask did Miss Feverfew and Blackwood find out? GIRLS?' HB questioned.

The girls each in turn explained what they knew, Imogen had calmed Constance and they all sat pleasantly in the potions room, Constance tried to interrupted, shout and leave at times but Imogen had stopped her. The older witch had even tried to use magic on the girls but had been subject to Fenella's rant of the consequences of using magic to manipulate students – causing Constance to sulk once more into the circle and 'talk'. How Constance hated the 'circle time' they were all partaking in. Although Mildred Hubble and her friends made Constance's skin crawl, they were trustworthy yet she couldn't take the chance of the rest of the school finding out.

Imogen had convinced Constance to not remove the girls memories, but did tell the girls that should they say one word more about the subject to anyone that they would have their memories removed and forced to confess to Miss Cackle and the rest of the school that they had been spreading rumours about the teachers in assembly.

_'Tea?'_ Said Imogen, all the girls smiled.

Each girl nodded in unison before, Enid rose and conjured up a table with cakes and tea on. Supper time was well beyond finished and they all were aware the consequences that would happen if Mildred Hubble was sent to bed without food.

The girls were pleasant, not once mentioning anything about HB and Imogen. Miss Drill was smiling enjoying the cup of coffee in her hand while chatting harmlessly to Maud Moonshine.

Constance jumped as the door to the potions lab opened. Imogen took the witches hand under the table and squeezed it. Constance removed her hand from Imogen instantly. Furious at having to spend her evening in the company of the DOBS club instead of marking.

_'Oh Cake…'_ Miss Bat said as she fluttered into the room_. 'What's the occasion?_' She said taking a seat. All the young witches looked at the two teachers who sat up.

_'DOBS meeting'_ Imogen quickly said offering Davina cake to end the questions. Davina scoffed the cake in record time, picking up another one, observing the awkwardness within the room. _'Miss Hardbroom? How delightful you have joined DOBS!_' She rejoiced.

_'I HAVE NO-'_Constance began before Imogen squeezed her hand tight yet again. _'I am the deputy head, I have the authority to join the clubs meetings when I wish, in order to approve their_ _termly plans' _the witch nodded sipping her tea.

_'Lovely'_ Davina smiled.

The tea party went on way past lights out causing Miss Cackle to go in search of her three missing staff and seven missing pupils. She opened the door and entered the potions lab, smiling.

There she saw the missing seven pupils, leaning on each other or with their legs up on chairs, backs against the walls. Davina was sat on a stood at the table slumped onto it, head in her arms singing occasionally as she snored and there was Miss Drill her head resting on Constance's shoulder as Constance's head rested in her blonde hair – all of them sleeping soundlessly, faces covered in cake, cups of tea empty on the table, floor and desks and smiles resting upon each of their faces. Each of the older students and three members of staff all wore badges, Amelia looked at one which appeared on Constance's dress as she walked closer to the sleeping witch.

It read _'DOBS, Honorary member' _scanning the room once more Amelia smiled, but alas swished her fingers and sent each student up to their beds. Sitting down at the table Amelia took a slice of cake before clearing her throat '_AHEM!' _

Davina shot up and left the room, Constance noticed Miss Cackle and with a flick of her wrist she also, sent Imogen to bed using magic. Leaving only herself and Amelia in the cluttered potions lab.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter changed as Constance seemed to ooc.


	7. Game over

-Chapter 7-

**A/N: **Spontaneous chapter, just going to see where it goes. Thank you for all of the reviews!

Ameila sat at the table, guzzling down the remainders of the cake. Constance sat in her chair feeling her body go numb and start to ache due to the awkward position she had fallen asleep in.

_'Splendid cake Constance!'_ Amelia said leaning back in her chair as she made eye contact with the other witch. _'I must say, it was unusual to see yourself and the company you kept this evening._' She smiled intertwining her hands as she rested them on her bloated belly closing her eyes.

_'Yes Headmistress.' _Constance stated sitting back up in her usual straight posture.

_'Your efforts at recent have not gone un-noticed, dear. I am rather liking the new you'_ Amelia's eyes remained closed, she felt content. Constance and Amelia often spoke like this but Constance had never felt so vulnerable. Recently she had let her walls down a lot, but was it too much?

_'I am no different, Headmistress_.' Constance murmured.

_'Don't be afraid dear, you are still the sturdy, stringent potions mistress the pupils fear. That will never change, they will just become more at ease with you.'_ Amelia said opening one eye to look at Constance, who was over thinking everything. _'Although, I must ask… what was the occasion? Why was it so important that it caused all three of my staff and seven pupils to miss dinner? Highly unlike you Constance'_

_'Miss Drill held a DOBS meeting and as Deputy I felt it only necessary to keep watch in case anything should get out of hand. As for Davina, fluttering about the hall ways during lights out, which should not be tolerated. The two of them are as bad as the children' _HB stiffened her gaze on the wall the opposite end of the room.

_'I sent Davina in search of the seven missing pupils. I didn't doubt that they were safe yet it is important to check, considering which seven pupils were missing.' _Amelia admitted.

'_Very well.' _Constance agreed.

_'Davina really is no problem, you know that Constance.' _

_'Yes Headmistress'_ Constance sighed.

_'Seeing you in here with the people you usually despise has put my mind at rest for a change'_ The Headmistress continued.

_'It was a one off, I ensured that all staff and pupils involved realised that._' The dark haired witch articulated shooting a stare at the headmistress.

_'One off of course, Miss Hardbroom.'_ This caused Constance to stare sharply at Miss Cackle.

_'What are you implying Headmistress?_' She inquired. '_The girls had shown hard work and determination in their previous potions less therefore I had no reason to object to Miss Drill's silly suggestion of a reward.'_

'_No need to defend your actions Constance, I am well aware of the time and it is time for us to be turning our own lights out shortly.' _Said the plump witch drifting slightly.

_'Indeed Headmistress_.' Constance rose from her chair, using magic to swiftly clean the potions lab and return it to its usual cleanliness before she left.

Walking up the stairs quickly Constance, heard footsteps from the opposite direction. She could hear Miss Cackle's footsteps from behind also. Whichever student was out of bed would certainly receive punishment. Constance continued walking up the stairs.

_'OW!'_ came a voice as Constance walked into a very sleepy Imogen. _'Where have you been Con-'_Said Imogen covering her mouth as she yawned? '_The bed was cold'_ she stifled through her yawn.

Hearing Amelia gaining on them Constance grabbed Imogen's arm, pulling them into the shadows of the stairwell up to Mr Blossom's quarters. Covering Imogen's mouth, Constance silenced her.

Amelia passed by humming quietly as she turned up the right staircase towards the teacher's quarters.

Constance stared at Imogen, she was beautiful.

_'Imogen, this can't happen!_' She admitted to the blonde and herself.

_'What can't happen Constance?_' Imogen asked, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

_'I forfit the game.'_ The witch said, releasing the younger woman.

_'What? You are letting me win?'_ Imogen looked worried, her eyes widened and she smiled.

_'I cannot win a game, which has too many players. It gets too confusing.' _The witch looked down at the blonde who had placed her arms around the witches' waist. Removing them Constance took a step back.

_'Con-'Imogen_ started.

_'I am sorry, Miss Drill. I will be removing the girl's memories. I cannot ask them to keep such a secret but I cannot let them tell'_ she said, holding back the tears.

Constance appeared in each of the DOBS girls rooms that night, removing any trace of the two teachers getting along, she then vanished back to her quarters, the bed looked cold just as Imogen had said. It looked still and the imprint of where Imogen's body had been lying remained.

A knock came at the door.

'Constance, please. Let me in. We can talk about this…' Imogen cried.

Constance didn't answer. She just slumped into bed and turned out the light feeling awful for her actions but knew it had to be done for the wellbeing and harmony of the school. The charade had to stop. Yes she loved Imogen but she couldn't lose her job or look less inferior to the girls – She was the schools secret weapon, she couldn't afford to have weaknesses.

Imogen slumped down against her ex-lovers door, it really was over this time. Constance had actually broken her heart, she loved Constance more than anything in the world and she loved this school. How could the witch do that to her? Returning to her quarters, Imogen cried all night falling asleep to the sound of her own tears.

**A/N:** It is sad I know. But my next fan fic will be the next part of Those-Burgundy-lips. Things will get better.


End file.
